Changed
by sparkyus
Summary: Everything has changed.—a sequel from Love. Al&OC. RnR?


Matamu memang masih berwarna hijau-cemerlang. Kau pun masih lebih tinggi daripada aku. Bau tubuhmu juga masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku memelukmu, _musk_. Dan hingga detik ini, hatiku masih saja memilihmu. Tapi aku tahu, dan aku sadar bahwa segalanya telah tak sama lagi.

_Everything has changed._

* * *

Matamu memang masih sehijau daun. Rambut pirangmu juga masih suka kau ikat ekor kuda, walaupun kau tahu itu terlarang dalam keluargamu. Aroma tubuhmu pun masih seharum dan semanis _vanilla_. Bahkan hatiku tak ingin melepasmu sedetik pun. Tapi aku tahu, dan aku sadar bahwa segalanya telah tak sama lagi.

_Everything has changed._

* * *

All Charas is belong to Madam Rowling. I just own the plot.

Changed © sparkyus, 2014.

Pairing : Albus S. P. / OC (Katherina Daphne Fontaine) [Al!23 Kath!21]

Warning : some typos, umpatan tidak sopan dan bad story(?) don't like don't read guys.

Enjoy!

* * *

Aku bertemu dengannya lagi.

Dia masih sama. Masih menawan seperti dulu. Masih membuat jantungku berdetak liar dan perutku serasa jungkir-balik saat menatap mata hijau-cemerlangnya yang tajam. Masih membuatku tersenyum malu-malu seperti anak ingusan. Hanya saja, seringai yang dulu selalu terpatri di wajahnya telah hilang entah kemana.

Oh ya, tentu saja. Perginya Lily Luna Potter membawa perubahan besar bagi pemuda itu.

Dan, tidak. Aku tidak mengada-ada ataupun berusaha melucu. Lily memang sudah meninggal. Sahabat baikku telah pergi tanpa berpamitan sedikit pun. Aku seperti terkena mantra pembeku saat burung hantu hitam-legam milik putra kedua keluarga Potter membawa gulungan perkamen yang kini telah bergabung dengan molekul udara akibat mantra-penghancurku yang tidak main-main.

**_Lily meninggal. James tak sadar, masuk rumah sakit _****muggle.****_ Kuharap kau datang ke _****Godric's Hollow****_._**

**_Al P._**

Betapa ironisnya. Lily pergi di saat sehari sebelum pernikahannya dengan Scorpius Malfoy. Tepatnya hari ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan sepupu Malfoy sekarang. Namun dengan sekali lihat, aku tahu bahwa dia telah hancur. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy telah hancur.

"Kath. Kau datang."

Aku memaksa seulas senyum saat Ginny Potter yang tengah berdiri di samping Al Potter melihatku dan memelukku seolah-olah aku adalah putrinya sendiri. Tangisku pecah. Pelukan Bibi Ginny seakan-akan ingin memberitahu bahwa Beliau tengah berduka sangat dalam.

"Lily meninggal."

"Aku tahu, Bibi. Aku turut berduka cita."

"James kritis, Kath. Dia di rawat di rumah sakit _muggle_."

Aku mengusap punggung istri Harry Potter itu. Kehilangan anak perempuan satu-satunya serta anak pertamanya yang tengah tak sadar membuat Beliau rapuh seperti perkamen yang sudah berusia ratusan tahun.

"Ya.."

Kami saling melepas pelukan. Bibi Ginny menatapku dengan matanya yang persis dengan mata Lily, dan mengusap air mataku. "Masuklah. Dengan Al." Beliau tersenyum dan mengusap bahuku.

"Terima kasih, Bibi."

Bibi Ginny berlalu. Kini kedua bola mataku bergulir kembali menatap Al Potter. Ia balas menatapku. Sorot matanya tak terbaca, membuatku ingin menguasai _Legilimency_ agar aku bisa masuk ke dalam otaknya dan membaca pikirannya saat ini.

"Kau mau masuk? Lily ada di dalam."

Aku mengangguk. Dan ia baru berjalan ketika langkahku sejajar dengan langkahnya. Darahku berdesir. Kejadian ini mengingatkanku pada peristiwa enam tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana pertama kalinya aku berjalan sejajar dengannya, berdiri di sebelah tubuh yang menguarkan harum _musk_ lembut dan mampu membuatku merasa tenang hanya dengan menghirupnya.

Pandangan mataku mulai mengabur—oh, air mata sialan. Hanya dengan mengingat kenangan masa lalu dengan Al Potter saja sudah membuatku lemah seperti ini.

"Kecelakaan mobil _muggle_."

Aku menoleh. Lamunanku buyar. "Maaf?"

"Lily dan James kecelakaan mobil _muggle_, itu yang di katakan _Aunt_ Hermione pada kami. Aku tak percaya. Sama tak percayanya saat mendengar Lily berkata bahwa ia ingin mengendarai mobil _muggle_ milik _Dad_ yang sudah tidak pernah di pakai."

Langkah Al Potter terhenti begitu saja tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah keluarga Potter. Aku menatapnya, dan seketika terkejut mendapati setetes air mata mengalir begitu saja di pipinya. Al Potter menangis. Caranya menangis sama persis seperti setahun yang lalu, tenang dan tanpa suara.

Dengan ragu aku menariknya mundur dari depan pintu. Terlalu banyak pelayat yang berjubel di sana untuk mengekspresikan rasa duka mereka pada Lily dan keluarga. Dan Al Potter tidak menolak sama sekali saat aku membawanya ke lapangan _Quidditch_ pribadi milik Harry Potter, tempat aku sering menghabiskan waktu dulu…

"Potter—"

"Al saja, Katherina. Ribuan kali aku mengatakan hal itu kepadamu."

"Baiklah, Al." aku menelan ludah. Lalu memantapkan diri dan melempar tubuhku ke tubuhnya. Memeluknya dengan segenap jiwaku, berusaha membuatnya mengerti bahwa aku ada di sisinya. Berusaha membuatnya mengerti bahwa aku siap jika ia meminta apapun meski itu harus mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri.

"Katherina—"

"Aku tahu, aku tidak pantas lagi memelukmu seperti ini. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, Al, meski semua telah berakhir, aku harap aku masih bisa mendapatkan kepercayaanmu untuk menceritakan segala masalahmu seperti dulu."

Hening.

Lalu aku bisa merasakan sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggangku dengan erat.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Kath. Aku masih mencintaimu."

Air mataku mengalir.

* * *

Aku bertemu dengannya lagi.

Dia masih sama. Masih sanggup membuatku terpesona hingga benar-benar tak bisa berkata apapun. Masih sanggup membuatku merasa bahwa akulah laki-laki paling beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan cintanya. Dan masih sanggup juga membuat hatiku kembali hancur saat kembali melihatnya tepat di depan mata.

_Yeah_. Kejadian setahun yang lalu memang telah merubah segalanya.

Dia memakai jubah berwarna hitam, warna khas yang penuh dengan duka. _Well_, hari ini memang hari penuh duka untuk keluarga Potter. Lily Luna, adik kecilku yang manis dan seharusnya hari ini akan resmi menjadi _Mrs_. Malfoy muda, meninggal tadi malam. Sedangkan kakak tertuaku, James Sirius, tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit _muggle_.

Alasan sederhana. Mereka kecelakaan mobil ala _muggle_. Menabrak pagar pembatas dan masuk ke dalam lubang-entah-apa-namanya.

Dan sekarang aku menjadi satu-satunya harapan di dalam keluarga Potter.

Aku tak menyangka, akan bertemu dengannya lagi dalam suasana seperti ini. Dan aku lebih tak menyangka lagi saat kedua lengannya memelukku dengan erat, seakan-akan tak ingin melepasku.

_Blimey_. Bolehkah aku memilikinya lagi?

"Aku tahu, aku tidak pantas lagi memelukmu seperti ini. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, Al, meski semua telah berakhir, aku harap aku masih bisa mendapatkan kepercayaanmu untuk menceritakan segala masalahmu seperti dulu."

Tak pantas memelukku? Hah. Justru hanya kau lah yang kuperbolehkan memelukku seperti ini, dasar bodoh. Dan kau pun masih mendapatkan kepercayaanku. _Shit_. Dimana otak Ravenclaw yang kau bangga-banggakan padaku itu?

Tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan kalimat itu, dan sebagai gantinya aku hanya balas memeluk dan menggumamkan kalimat terlarang itu di telinganya.

Aku mencintaimu.

_Yeah_. Itu memang kalimat terlarang di antara kami.

Setidaknya selama setahun terakhir.

"Al.."

Aku langsung melepas pelukannya dengan sedikit kasar. Mata hijau-daun di hadapanku membelalak terkejut, membuatku memalingkan wajah dan memutar tubuh membalakanginya. _Fuck this shit_. Aku harus bisa mengendalikan perasaanku mulai sekarang. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tidak atau aku akan menyakiti hati seorang gadis yang mencintaiku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Al, kenapa—"

"Kukira kau ingin masuk ke dalam?" aku balas bertanya dengan dingin, lalu kembali berjalan menuju pintu samping rumah. Hatiku sakit sekali meninggalkannya seperti ini. Dan kuharap gadis itu bisa merasakan sakit yang sama, karena aku tak mau menjadi satu-satunya korban yang terluka.

_Argh_. _Shit_.

Demi Salazar. Kenapa aku jadi _mellow_ begini?!

Pintu samping di sebelah lapangan _Quidditch_ itu langsung tersambung dengan ruang keluarga. Dan kami di sambut oleh sebuah peti mati ala _muggle_ yang tengah di kerubuti oleh segelintir kerabat dekat—_Aunt_ Hermione, Rose, Fred, Roxanne, _Aunt_ Angelina, dan tentunya Scorpius Malfoy, sobat sehidup-semati yang kini telah menjelma menjadi mayat hidup.

"Lil.."

Katherina Fontaine berjalan mendahuluiku dan ia langsung jatuh terduduk di samping peti mati Lily. Tangan rampingnya menyibak kain yang menutupi wajah damai adikku itu dan ia langsung menangis tanpa suara. Lagi-lagi aku menggulirkan bola mataku untuk melihat hal lain. Sudah dua kali aku melihat wanita yang kucintai menangis tepat di hadapanku dan aku benci itu.

"Al.."

Aku menoleh. Rose Weasley berdiri di depanku dengan kedua mata membengkak. Tanpa aba-aba gadis bermata biru itu memelukku dengan erat.

"Al.. Lily—Lily—"

Kami berpelukan. Aku mengusap rambut merahnya, seakan-akan dia adalah Lily Luna Potter. Lily Luna Potter yang cantik, Lily Luna Potter yang ceria, Lily Luna Potter yang membuatku sebal karena kecerewetannya melebih batas, Lily Luna Potter yang menghiburku di kala aku terjatuh, Lily Luna Potter yang kini telah pergi..

"Kau harus kuat, Al."

Senyum mirisku tenggelam di antara rambut merahnya. "Aku memang kuat, Rosie. Jangan berakting seakan-akan aku akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti meng-_Avada Kedavra_ diriku sendiri."

Rose tertawa. Ia melepas pelukan kami dan memandangku dengan mata biru-lautnya yang mirip dengan milik _Uncle_ Ron. "Al, bagaimana dengan—"

"Albus."

_Uncle_ Draco. Mata kelabunya yang dingin menusuk wajahku, namun ada kesedihan yang mendalam di sana. Di temani oleh _Aunt_ Astoria, orang tua Scorpius itu berjalan ke arah kami dan menepuk bahuku.

"Aku kehilangan calon menantuku yang sempurna."

Aku memaksakan seulas senyum. "Dan aku kehilangan adik kecil kesayanganku, _Uncle_ Draco," tatapanku beralih ke Astoria Malfoy yang kedua matanya juga memerah. Aku mengangguk sopan. "_Aunt_ Astoria."

"Potter muda," _Aunt_ Astoria mengusap rambutku seperti anak kecil. Lalu matanya terarah ke Scorpius yang kini mengacak rambutnya dengan _stress_. "Scorp.."

Tatapan _Uncle_ Draco mengikuti tatapan istrinya dan seketika mata kelabunya melebar. "_Son_.."

Aku memperhatikan kedua Malfoy Senior itu menghampiri Scorpius yang kini tengah mengatakan suatu hal—aku yakin itu hal yang buruk karena _Aunt_ Astoria langsung memeluk putra tunggalnya sambil menangis dan _Uncle_ Draco _menggeplak_ kepala putranya itu.

Aku ingin tertawa. Baru kali ini aku melihat _Uncle_ Draco yang biasanya kalem sekarang emosi dan 'menyiksa' putra kesayangannya.

"Scorpius sangat kehilangan Lily, ya.."

Tersadar dari lamunan, aku menatap Rose yang kini ikut-ikutan menatap Scorpius dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Scorp sangat mencintai Lily."

Kalau aku tak salah lihat, ada kilatan terluka yang terpancar di mata Rose selama sedetik. Demi Baron Berdarah, apa sepupu kesayanganku ini menyukai Scorpius Malfoy?

* * *

Aku menatapnya dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu tengah bersama Rose Weasley, sepupunya yang terdekat. Ia tersenyum, membuatku ingin bertanya pada gadis Weasley itu bagaimana cara untuk membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Seperti dulu.

"Kath?"

Aku menatap Bibi Astoria dengan terkejut. "Bibi Astoria,"

"Kau disini," kali ini Paman Draco yang menyahut, membuatku mau tak mau tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaannya. _Well_, Paman Draco adalah pria paling dingin yang pernah ku temui. Dan kurasa hanya Bibi Astoria dan Scorpius lah yang mampu membuatnya menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"Mendiang Lily adalah sahabatku, Paman. Tentu aku harus berada di sini."

"Kukira kau ingin menemui Albus,"

Tubuhku serasa di siram air dingin. Aku tersentak, terkejut amat sangat saat suara kalem Paman Draco merasuk ke dalam kedua telingaku.

"Pa—Paman—"

"Kath, _dear_, kau masih berhubungan dengan Albus? Kukira kemarin Daph berkata bahwa ia ingin kau menerima lamaran keluarga—"

"Bibi Astoria," aku meneguk ludahku. Tenggorokanku mendadak kering dan air mataku mulai mengancam untuk menggenang di pelupuk mata. "Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menyelesaikan semua urusanku dengan Al—Potter sebelum aku mengatakan 'ya' pada _Mother_ nanti,"

Hening sejenak.

Aku memutuskan untuk menyingkir sebelum air mataku benar-benar jatuh.

"Baiklah, Bibi, Paman, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku terlebih dahulu."

Bibi Astoria tersenyum dan menyentuh pundakku. "Aku harap kau tidak mengecewakan kami, termasuk Daph."

"Tentu," aku memaksa seulas senyum dan berhasil membalikkan badan sedetik sebelum air mataku mengalir di pipi. Aku mengusapnya dengan kasar. Sialan. Aku jadi cengeng sekali semenjak setahun terakhir. Menyedihkan. Padahal dulu aku cukup kuat untuk ukuran seorang gadis..

Dengan langkah gamang, aku menuju Al Potter yang kini tengah menatap Rose Weasley dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Potter, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Al Potter menoleh. Dan kedua bola mata hijaunya serasa menusuk kedua mataku. Cepat-cepat aku memasang perisai _Occlumency_ yang telah ku kuasai dengan baik. Well, Albus Severus Potter adalah salah satu _Legilimens_ yang hebat dan aku tak mau kecolongan _lagi _seperti dulu—

"Oh ya, tentu."

Aku balas menatap Rose Weasley. "Tidak disini,"

Al Potter mengangkat salah satu alisnya, lalu mengajakku pergi menjauhi sepupu Weasley. Kami pergi diikuti tatapan ingin tahu darinya. Dia mengajakku kembali ke lapangan _Quidditch_ pribadi keluarga Potter dan memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang terdapat di sana.

"Ada apa?"

Mataku bersirobok lagi dengan matanya. Hijau-cemerlang itu. Mata yang bertahun-tahun selalu kupuja. Mata yang bertahun-tahun membuatku terpana akan rasa cinta yang terpancar dari sana. Mata yang bertahun-tahun membuatku tenang hanya dengan melihatnya. Mata yang membuatku—jatuh cinta.

"Al Potter," aku memulai, menahan segala gejolak emosi yang ada di hatiku. "Salahkah jika aku masih mencintaimu hingga detik ini?"

Ada kilatan terkejut yang terlihat dari kedua matanya. Aku menggigit bibir, dan langsung menyela saat melihatnya membuka mulut ingin menjawab. "Tidak. Jangan sela aku. Aku ingin mengatakan suatu hal padamu."

Al Potter menutup mulutnya lagi.

"Albus Severus Potter," air mataku kembali menggenang. "Aku akan _menikah_."

Hening.

Hanya ada desau angin dan keributan di rumah keluarga Potter yang terdengar samar.

"Albus!"

Tanpa di undang, seorang gadis mendadak datang di antar kami dan memeluk Al Potter erat-erat seakan ia sudah sering melakukan hal itu. Rambut cokelat kayunya berkibar di terpa angin musim gugur yang tak sengaja berhembus.

Aku terperangah.

"Sudah bisa kutebak kau akan berada disini," gadis itu melepas pelukannya, dan mengenggam tangan Al Potter yang mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. "Albus, aku sangat terkejut ketika membaca _Daily Prophet_ hari ini. Lily Luna meninggal? Demi Merlin! Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Al Potter masih terdiam.

Rupanya gadis itu menyadari tatapan Al Potter tertuju padaku. Maka ia langsung menoleh dan menatapku dengan matanya yang berwarna cokelat muda. "Oh, Albus. Siapa dia?"

Aku menatap Al Potter, yang kini juga tengah menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Hijau bertemu hijau. Dan aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak saat mendengar suara Al menembus angin dan tersampaikan di telingaku dengan baik.

"Fontaine, perkenalkan. Dia adalah Isabella Dryesh, kekasihku."

Air mataku mengalir. _Lagi._

Kali ini tepat di hadapan Albus Severus Potter.

Dan aku tahu, bahwa segalanya telah tak sama lagi.

* * *

Ia menangis.

Setahun berlalu sejak aku melihatnya menangis di hadapanku. Dan kali ini kembali terulang. Membuat otakku dengan kejam memaksaku untuk mengingat peristiwa itu. Peristiwa yang membuatku menyesal seumur hidup karena telah melepas orang yang kucintai demi peraturan-peraturan yang bahkan membuatku muak.

"Albus, kenapa dia menangis?"

Aku menatap gadis yang tengah berdiri di sampingku ini. Cokelat muda, bukan hijau-daun seperti biasa. Karena dia memang bukan Katherina Fontaine. Dia adalah Isabella Dryesh, kekasih teranyarku sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Dia cantik. Dengan rambut cokelat kayu dan kulit seputih porselen, tubuh yang ramping dan bibir plum yang telah berkali-kali kucium. Tidak, aku tidak mencintai gadis ini. Sifatnya terlalu bertolak belakang dengan Katherina. Dan karena dia memang _bukan_ Katherina yang kucintai.

Tanpa berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Isabel, aku kembali menatap Katherina di depanku. Tangannya terangkat menutupi mulutnya, menahan isak tangis yang membuat hatiku teriris menyedihkan. Ada kilatan rasa sakit di kedua matanya, yang tidak berusaha untuk di tutupi. Tapi aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Dia adalah seorang _Occlumens_ yang hebat.

Aku menelan ludah.

Dia akan menikah. Katherina Daphne Fontaine akan menikah.

Dan aku membuatnya menangis di saat pertemuan terakhir kami.

_Bloody shit_.

"Selamat, kalau begitu." Setetes air mata turun lagi dari mata hijau-daunnya. Oke, kau memang pemuda brengsek, Albus Severus. Sama sekali tidak pantas menyandang marga Potter di belakang namamu. "Dengan siapa, kalau boleh tahu?"

Sunyi.

Bahkan Isabel yang tidak bisa diam, tidak berani menyela percakapan kami. Aku tahu dia tahu siapa Katherina Fontaine. Aku tahu dia tahu apa penyebab kami berpisah setahun yang lalu. Aku tahu dia tahu aku mencintainya. Dan aku tahu dia tahu bahwa Katherina Fontaine sama cintanya denganku.

"Kau kenal dengannya, Potter."

"Siapa?"

"Edward Zabini."

Kali ini air mataku yang mengalir.

Tepat di hadapan Katherina Daphne Fontaine, seperti setahun yang lalu.

Dan aku tahu, bahwa segalanya telah tak sama lagi.

* * *

A/N

Hello guys! Taraa! Inilah sequel dari _Love_—Maaf banget ya yang sudah membayangkan bahwa sequel _Love_ akan _happy end—_yang saya nggak yakin bahwa hasilnya akan sempurna. Menurut saya terlalu menye-menye dan angstnya kurang dapat, tapi jika saya merombak lagi saya takut ceritanya akan melenceng jauh dari yang saya rencanakan. Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Hm, oke. Saya akan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan yang _mungkin _ada di benak kalian ketika membaca fanfic ini.

1. Al dan Kath dulu sempat berpacaran? Dan mereka putus? **_Ya._**_**Semenjak Pesta Dansa Kelulusan Al dan Kath memang menjalin hubungan sampai akhirnya hubungan mereka harus berakhir.**_

2. Kenapa? **Well****_, kalian tahu kan, bagaimana tradisi keluarga darah-murni? Harus menikah dengan sesama darah-murni dan saya tidak ingin merubah kenyataan tersebut. Singkatnya, Daphne Fontaine nee Greengrass dan Monsieur Fontaine mengetahui anak gadisnya berpacaran dengan darah-campuran dan mereka menentang hubungan Al-Kath._**

3. Bagaimana Al bisa berpacaran dengan Isabel sedangkan dia masih mencintai Kath? **_Hmm.. kalian pernah dengar 'pelampiasan'? _****Yeah****_, bagi Al, Isabel hanyalah pelampiasan semata. Seperti yang di katakan di atas, cinta Al hanya untuk Kath dan selamanya untuk Kath. _**

4. Kenapa Author nggak ngebuat mereka bahagia? **Dear****_, coba perhatikan. Tidak ada cerita cinta yang benar-benar berakhir bahagia, benar? _**

5. Lily meninggal? Kenapa? Bagaimana dengan James? **_Ya, Lily meninggal. Sedangkan James kritis di rumah sakit _****muggle****_. Mereka kecelakaan mobil._**

6. Bagaimana keadaan Scorpius setelah itu? **_Nah, itu cerita yang lain... _**

_Well_. Mungkin ada yang ingin menambahkan pertanyaan diatas? Keukeukeu ~

Adios,

Sparkyus.


End file.
